


Has anyone heard of this legend?

by TaylorMade



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMade/pseuds/TaylorMade
Summary: This is not really a fandom story, but I put in a few Fandoms so more people would see this and possibly get me an answer. Please take a look, I have genuinely lost half a night of sleep over this.





	Has anyone heard of this legend?

Sorry to get so very off-topic, but people in Fandoms know stories, so I'm really hoping someone will recognize this one.

I had a dream in which I was sitting on the steps to the deck of a building directly on the beach. The steps ran parallel to the beach, going down to the left hand side facing the water. In retrospect, on waking, it's possible that this building may have been some sort of community center or a small venue. I say this because there were two men I didn't know on the deck who seemed at least mildly acquainted with each other, though I knew neither of them. We didn't speak and no one told me to get lost, so I guess it was at least a semi-public area.

It must have been evening and there was mist over the water. This mist was swirling around, though not in an unusual way at first. Then, so subtly I might have imagined it, I began to see little blips, not quite splashes, in the water that moved around in a loose figure eight. They became more like little dancing footsteps as I watched. Then, just as slowly, the mist above these footsteps began to thicken. Then, still slowly, it turned into a skeleton made of mist. Finally, it dropped the figure eight formation and moved along the water up the beach to my right (away from the steps).

It went out of my line of sight for a moment, but then I saw it, a completely solid skeleton now, chasing this man with a short black beard and a lean build back from my right. It was very close behind him and he was clearly running for his life, though he never looked back to see if it was gaining on him.

One of the guys on the deck started to point and laugh. (He had a drink can in one hand which I'm guessing was beer.) The other guy yelled at him something like "Don't fucking laugh at the Gravedigger!" Then he ran inside. I followed, though I couldn't move as fast as I wanted to. As soon as I got indoors, I woke up.

I have the impression that it noticed me, but selected the person closest to the water. I think it lost interest in me because this other person was actually on the beach.

What's driving me nuts is that I don't know what would have happened next, though I have a few immediate ideas for what is possible:

1) The man the skeleton was chasing disappears - he's never seen or heard from again.

2) The man's skeleton is found with no trace of the rest of him and not a single mark or trace on his bones to indicate that a person cut away his flesh, hair, and internal organs. No blood is found either.

3) The opposite of option two - the rest of the body is found with no skeleton and no trace of it having been cut out and no damage at all to the rest of the remains.

I'd like to know if this is legend that I heard, but forgot about, years ago that suddenly resurfaced in my subconscious. I tried to search the internet, but nothing matched these details. If you know this story, please let me know and supply whatever references you can. Thanks!


End file.
